


Tanna Casually Visits Her Husband’s Work

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, F/M, Long Tonuge, Milking, Transformation, Unaware Transfromation, hyper anus, hyper pussy, hyper tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Tanna’s husband had to rush to work unexpectedly in the middle of the night. She’s worried! Perhaps a quick visit will put her mind at ease. She shouldn’t need too much to pacify her, especially given her gigantic cunt is squirting in orgasm every other step.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Tanna Casually Visits Her Husband’s Work

Tanna stood at the strange facility’s entrance for a while, bewildered by the place. Was this really where her husband was working all this time? Harold had always claimed that his work was such a hectic place. This lobby though… boy, did it certainly paint a different image. The entire place was empty, and looked as refined and sleek as a tech store. The white tile flooring was spotless, with rivets without the slightest bit of grime in them. It was all freakishly clean, and looked far beyond the pay grade of a fulfillment facility. How strange.

It had been a while since Tanna had last spoken to the receptionist. She didn’t like to bug people just doing their job, but perhaps it was time to go ahead and check…

“Excuse me?” Tanna asked the girl behind the counter as gracefully as she could. “Are there any updates on my husband? Can I go in and see him?”

The baffled and frightened clerk didn’t even look her in the face. Her chair was as far away from that speaker as possible.

“J-j-just go in!” The frightened woman yelled.

Oh… oh darn, she seemed so tense. Tanna had tried her hardest not to make the situation any more awkward, but she’d made the clerk that distressed. Maybe she needed to work on how she talked to retail workers. They had such hard jobs, she really didn’t want to make them any harder…

Tanna walked ahead into the other room, her strut not impeded at all by the damp ends of her heels all slickened up on the glossy floor. She walked out of her freshly drizzled puddle of fluids and continued down the path deeper into the lab, gushing even more sticky clear fluid just from the locomotion of her legs moving.

The front desk worker peeped her way out from the back of her station to see just what that weird woman had done to the lab entrance. The chair she sat in had been ruined, a stain that would assuredly never wash out dampening the seat. A puddle that nearly consumed the whole room was standing on the floor, just somehow missing the emergency storm drain. The odor of cum and sex was horrendously thick in the room.

The clerk dialed up another department. “Hello? Housekeeping?”

Such an odd day. Such a very odd day. Tanna couldn’t figure out exactly what was going wrong. Such a fantastic night with her dear husband only to end with him rushing to work for an emergency with almost no warning? She would have been worried sick, but something inside her was just easing her to believe everything was okay. Maybe it was a deep seeded bond with her lover, knowing Harold was somewhere here and perfectly alright. Perhaps it was the lingering satisfaction of such a wild night that she was in a post-exercise style glow still…

Or maybe it was the fact that every step she took, a thunderous orgasm was ringing out from between her legs.

Tanna paused for just a moment. The grool trickle was getting thicker; she’d been a few minutes now without a super orgasm. She bent her legs slightly, touched her erect 5 inch clit, and groaned in bliss as another mind-shattering high unlike anything she’d ever felt before casually shook her being to its core. Her titanic pussy, that gigantic, puffy, unfathomably sensitive overpacked grouping of nerves the big enough to fit a human skull in, began drenching the floor from a tidal wave squirt. Pussy juices slammed against the ground like niagra, spraying fluid all over the cramped floor of the strange facility’s hallway. Her panties would have been soaked, had she not ripped them off her body from the force of a pressure-wash grade female ejaculation on her way out of the car. 

30 seconds later, as that high faded away and a bucket’s worth of pussy juice had been left on the floor, Tanna continued her path down the hall to see her husband, seemingly unphased by the fact she’d be walking in her girl cum for the next 20 feet. 

The endorphin hit of an orgasm that strong was a pacifying drug like no other. Tanna just went on as if this was all business as usual. Instead of worrying about her pussy morphing into a monster-sized fuckhole, she was just casually daydreaming as she looked for her husband. Fun filled fantasies occupied her head; random thoughts and adoring memories of last night…

Last night… oh, her dear husband just went out of control that evening. They’d never had the best sex life, but Harold just went WILD yesterday! It was amazing. She’d always needed to fake orgasm whenever they normally fucked, but last night he was a machine! Sure he came just as soon as usual, but he never stopped thrusting! One cumshot inside her, then another, and more, more, more! Fuck, she couldn’t believe it! What an amazing way to have her first ever vaginal orgasm her fingers weren’t responsible for.

And then… oh my, did things ever get naughty then. Normally Tanna would have never said yes to the next thing, but that look of passion in Haorld’s eyes totally wooed her.

An itchy sensation struck Tanna. Again with this itch? She thought it’d petered out on her way here in the car. Oof, and it was in just as unflattering a place as last time… 

Was touching her anal ring that bad? Just a bit of a tap would take the pressure off and just soothe the skin a little, surely. At any rate, this place was pretty sparse. No one would see her touch such a private area if she was discrete about it…

Tanna reached back and tapped her petite, wink shut asshole. A tap here, a tap there, and the itch had gone away. She didn’t have any cream to soothe whatever tickle was back there, but at least nothing seemed to be seriously the matter. How awkward… but oh, she should have suspected as much given how much action it saw last night.

Oh hubby, hubby~! Harold was such a dream last night. She couldn’t believe how good he made anal feel! Just the way his cock pressed against her insides, the way it thrusted against the backwalls of her lady bits… and the sensation! The fullness of having his fat dick stuffing her full! God, it felt like he got deeper every thrust! Just thinking about it all got her so excited!

Tanna barely noticed her hands reach back to soothe her asshole once more as those memories of last night came flooding back. A tap here, a tap… a handful squeeze here, a handful squeeze there, fuck that felt good! Tanna’s pussy flow picked up again, increasing from a spill trickling to a sink gushing,

In and out, in and out… over and over and over again. Fuck, he must have plowed her longer up the butt than in her pussy! It felt magical, a special sort of good where she didn’t even need to cum, just a daydreamy, blissful, tingle… not that she didn’t cum from that brutal fucking. She couldn’t believe she came handsfree from anal alone! Harold was a pro at anal, she wish they’d done it sooner!

Itch? Her asshole felt funny. Tanna reached a hand back on instinct. Her blunt fist felt the hungry ends of her giant donut-like anus, gaping wide enough to shove a foot inside her! The orifice moved like a hungry animal once it sensed a nice, big, blunt object near its range. Tanna sunk her hand down to her wrist into her asshole. It wasn’t as thick or as huge as Harold’s incredible cock, but it was enough. Moving her hand back and forth did momentarily sate her uncontrollable craving for her husband’s dick. 

Just thinking about the night prior was like watching a movie in her head. She relished in that treasured memory as it played out to the next phase, every moment just too sweet a treasure to skip over. Tanna let the finale play out in her mind as she struck the button to the elevator with the hand she didn’t have lodged up her ass.

Oh, and the end... What a wonderful finale to the night! Tanna’s mind had been absolutely blown. Her hand drew near her heart and pressed right against her chest as the memory came flooding back. 

There she was, totally obedient to Harold after he blew her mind so incredibly thoroughly. She stood there on her knees, waiting for him to finish on the slut he’d broken so thoroughly…

Beep… Beep… The elevator started to move up from the basement floor to Tanna.

Sweet release. All over her chest. Semen thicker and stickier than anything she’d ever felt from him splashed across her modest bust. It felt so wonderful, but part of her almost felt it was being wasted in that moment. Tanna wanted more. She wanted to taste it.

Beep… Beepbeepbeep. Something had pressed more elevator buttons. Oh, had she gotten that close to the panel during her little daydream? ...No, she was equidistant from before. So why… Oh why did she even care? Her pussy was gushing too much of a dam burst to focus on anything but that hot moment!

She had to taste it. She just had to. She placed her lips at the tip of that cock and let the rest of that load glide over her tongue into her body. It tasted amazing, like the sweetest sugar she’d ever had in her life! There was so much to take in, so much to taste and…

“W-WHOA! WHATTSA MATTER!?” Someone shouted.

Tanna came back down to earth. A janitor had come off the elevator and was staring at Tanna while she waited for him to step off. That was… a little rude. 

“...May I help you?” Tanna asked, turning the man’s way, still casually pissing grool and fisting her asshole.

“I… uh... “ The custodian began. “Well they told me to clean up a mess someone left in the lobby and I uh… I guess your name must be someone, huh?”

Tanna didn’t know what to make of the man’s comment. She stood there for a moment in awkward silence… until a new part of her body began leaking.

“Oh.. oh no, that’s dripping too? What a hassle.” Tanna reacted casually to her absolutely insane freshly sprouted volleyball tits leaking a stream of milk out their nipples.

“Do you mind if I uh…” Tanna began asking.

Without giving the man any time to answer. She reached forward and grabbed the man’s housekeeping cart, situating her nipple over the empty garbage bag in the thing. She gave that mammoth tit a squeeze with her free hand. Promptly after, she wailed in bliss as another extra special high in her continuous stream of orgasms hit her like a truck.

The poor custodian didn’t know what to do… So, he offered help. “Do you uh… Do you need some help with the otha one? Given your other hand is kinda… uh…”

“Hmm?” Tanna noticed. “Oh, no, I’ve got that covered.”

Tanna didn’t know why, but she felt to help her other massive milky titty, all she needed to do was open her mouth. As she did, lo and behold, her body provided. A giant, whip thin tentacle of a tongue erupted out of her face and went to work. It wrapped around Tanna’s other titty and squeezed the beast, sending her other breast into a wildly gratifying milk flow into the spare garbage bag. 

After a few seconds of milking her body, Tanna stopped. The flow didn’t cease completely, but tapered off into a pitter patter of milk raining on the floor. She boarded the elevator, then tried one last time to mend the weird social situation.

“Good luck with everything today!” Tanna smiled, awkwardly trying to end this encounter with something to make the stranger feel better.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s cool.” The janitor responded. “I think you’ve done enough the flood insurance guys gotzta come in here and deal with it instead of me anyway.”

The elevator door closed. Tanna looked to the elevator buttons to see how much longer it’d be down to the deepest floor where Harold should be. She couldn’t tell which floor she was on; too much of her tits were in the way. She’d move, but it felt like any sudden movements might trigger another explosive orgasm and make the ankle-high pool of fuck juices even higher. She patiently waited for the elevator to lower all the way, hoping that her liquids wouldn’t damage anything electrical in the process. 

Ding! With that chipper noise, the elevator doors opened and a rush of girl slime crashed onto the floor. Tanna was there!

“HAROLD!” She yelled.

There he was! Her precious hubby was behind glass walls, contained like he was an experiment! ...And my god, did he ever look hot! 

Harold was filling a condom full to a capacity Tanna had never seen before, making that rubber go as full as a giant water balloon… and then moving on to another one just seconds after that! Someone else dressed in a hazmat suit was in the room with him, handing fresh rubbers his way and piling his glowing white spunk into a high pile. Even while terrified for her lover, Tanna couldn’t help but lick her lips at her man blowing so much...

“...I take it you’re Harold’s significant other?” Asked someone.

Tanna’s attention swung to her right. Three scientists were in the room with her, one addressing her directly, two making certain their personal belongings didn’t get soaked in the moving pool of vaginal lubricant Tanna was carrying with her. Tanna answered their question immediately.

“Yes! Is everything okay? I thought my poor hubby couldn’t get into much trouble working at a supply chain.” Tanna pondered.

The trio of scientists looked at one another. “Ma’am, this is a secret research facility. Your husband has been working on some important biomedical breakthroughs for the good of humanity. Honestly, I’m startled you even made it down here! The security system on the floor should have detected your footsteps and…”

The scientist paused his explanation as he realized Tanna had lapsed out of listening for a moment. Instead her eyes were shut tight, teeth grit, pussy gushing even more fluid as she fisted herself to another one of those super orgasm highs. Just as the juices subsided, her expression changed back to total normality. 

“What were you saying, sir?” She continued.

“Well, I guess the laser detection system wasn’t built for uh… pints of fluid filling it…” He mused.

“So, my husband. Is he alright or no?” Tanna repeated.

The scientist began explaining. “Ma’am, your husband had an incident with a mutagenic compound yesterday night. We reacted swiftly to the spill and went about with normal containment procedure. At first, it seemed your husband was alright. Then, he called us up at the dead of night. His groin had grown enormous, and he couldn’t stop cumming! We rushed him here, analyzed his sperm, and it seems his ejaculate has taken on interesting properties. Whatever human flesh his semen touches, it… it starts to grow!”

Tanna took a second to absorb that information. She stood there silently, nothing but the sound of liquid rushing out her front and the schlicking sound of her fisting her ass filling the air.

“..OH. Oh, sweet Jesus.” One of the other scientists suddenly blurted, blushing crimson as she realized just why this freak of a woman was speaking to them.

“So… is he fine? I’ve been worried sick about him!” Tanna once more asked, still having not received the clear answer she wanted.

“He um… He’s fine, he just can’t leave the facility until we’ve contained the mutagenic properties of his new body.” The scientist explained.

“Oh… Oh, well, as long he’s safe.” Tanna nodded, disappointed her husband couldn’t come back home. “I understand you all will work faster if pedestrians are out of the way. Tell you what, I’ll leave you my phone number and you can just call our home if he gets any bet-”

“Well hold on now!” The scientist began, realizing that if anyone outside saw Tanna’s gigantic waterfall pussy or back-shattering tits, things could very likely lead to a lawsuit aimed squarely at his team’s shady activities. “We uh… Well, you can see him. It’s probably best for emotional support if you two are together during such a rough time.”

“Oh, Harold!” Tanna jubilated! 

Tanna rushed over to the door to the lab where he was being held as fast as the monolithic funbags on her chest could wobble. Her gigantic tongue whipped ahead and opened the door with freakish precision. She rushed through the door, inadvertently milking herself just from the squeeze of getting those balloons through a door frame. There he was! Harold, her sweet Harold!

The scientists watched as the duo had their happy reunion. A quick kiss, a quick hug… and then instantly the two were back to sex. Harold finally gave Tanna the ache her pussy needed, the ache his toxic spunk had made her crave after growing her cunt to a freakish size. They were off and fucking like rabbits. Semen and vaginal discharge started splashing everywhere. They could even hear Tanna’s moans through the soundproof glass she was enjoying it so much…

The trio of lab workers looked at the damage Tanna had caused just standing here for just a few minutes. The floor was soaked, milk was on the walls, and the whole ruin smelled like sweaty sex. 

One of the scientists took initiative to clean things up. He pressed the intercom button and spoke. “Excuse me, Denise… Can you send in the janitor?”

A reply came in fast “Call the hiring manager and tell her we need a dozen more first.”


End file.
